


Kisses.

by ByEnchantingHuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, F/M, Fetish, Mild Gore, [Mentions] of rough sex, sex references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByEnchantingHuman/pseuds/ByEnchantingHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is standing in a motel, with the 'delightfully' normal Amelia. When he finds himself comparing her to another love interest. Mainly concerning their kissing techniques. Sam/Ruby Sam/Amelia.R- Season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first time uploading onto Archive of Our Own*waves*, so i'm still trying to maneuver myself around--This is all pretty new to me. [This work is unbeta'd, so all spelling/grammatical errors are my own]. Also this work has been imported from Fanfiction.net, but like I said, everything IS MINE. I do adore Sam/Ruby, and i'm in the process of writing another much longer AU fic, so I appreciate all the comments, and constructive criticism I can get! :) and Thankyou in advance.

Kisses. 

Sam snorted boyishly, in slight amusement, a small smile quirking at his lips. The delicate brunette babbled wildly in the chair opposite him, talking him through her, college years. She’d been distant with him at first, but after few shots of cheap whiskey, she had loosened her tongue. He gently rocked backwards onto the rear legs of his ‘less than sturdy’ chair, folding his arms pointedly across his chest.

_‘Amelia..’_ He drawled, rolling it pleasantly off his tongue. She was his ‘type’, _sure_. If you could suggest he had such a thing. She was conventionally pretty, brunette and young. Sam, however, wasn’t concerned with such things. Not to sound radically cliché, but it was the person underneath that truly caught his attention. Not the packaging. His girls needed to have certain _flair_. Unfortunately, Amelia wasn’t quite up to the _very_ high-mark, which surprisingly was already well established, ~~although he hated to admit it~~  by the black-eyed, traitorous, hell-spawn, herself. _Ruby_.

His expectations were frustratingly high, and frankly, although he liked the girl, he couldn’t be disappointed _again_. It really hammered the nail, into the theoretical coffin of ‘his sex life.’

“-I, uh, should be goin’?” He quipped softly, slamming the chair legs back onto the lino, with a small thud. Abruptly, cutting off her delightfully, normal, yet boorish monologue, about smoking roll-ups behind the ‘bike-shed’. _Rebellion at its finest._ He thought sarcastically, with a subtle roll of his eyes. “It’s pretty late-“He murmured, taking an exaggerated peek at his wrist-watch and stifling a fake yawn.

“..but, I thought-“ She trailed off, looking down at her feet. It seems the alcohol was still swirling around her system, arising a soft vulnerability within her. He quietly sighed in exasperation. That was one way to gain his sympathies, but not his ‘curiosity’. He pursed his lips awkwardly, still gripping the hem of his jacket, waiting for the moment of silence to end. Though it felt like an eternity. “-you..” she continued pointlessly. Sam wasn’t completely oblivious, despite what his brother always claimed, he knew she wanted him to stay.

“I’m sorry Ameli-“She cut him off, pressing a warm kiss to his lips. He blanched, his jaw going slack in utter disbelief.

                                                                                                                          {In times past.}

“I’m here, Sam.” Ruby crooned, kneeling before him on the stool, trailing a lone digit down his tanned cheek. A smirk toying at her lips, as she hurriedly wiped away the trail of blood, dripping from his nostril. “- _practise_ makes per-fect.” She added, wiping her finger on her jeans.

“-It’s hurts.” He choked, sounding almost child-like. He had only just begun training again, after _trying_ to appease Dean’s wishes. He had admittedly grown ‘flabby’ in his absence, getting back on the treadmill, was always goin’ to be a challenge. She had originally sounded surprised, upon being asked to ‘help’ him again, but she didn’t hesitate one second in complying.     

“It’s okay. That demon was a high-ranker-sort of.” She hissed, catching his jaw in her hand, and forcing him to look at her. “If it wasn’t for your damned brother-“  

“Watch it, Ruby.” He snapped, raising his brows at her, daring her to continue.

“-but you _were_ strong Sam. Once-upon-a-time.” She breathed, working her hand through his locks. She was persistent, he’d give her that. _Stupidly persistent_. “You’re powerful.” She whispered, pushing herself flush against him. “It’s just goin’ to take a while, _but_ …” A devilish grin, curled at her lips”-while we wait” She laughed, reaching downwards to her boot. Sam shuddered involuntarily, smiling reluctantly at what was about to transpire between them. He licked his lips hungrily, meeting her playful, yet shrouded eyes. “Have you missed me, _Sammy_?” She taunted, pressing the cold steel of the knife, against his flesh.

“It’s Sam.” He warned, the air suddenly becoming heavier. He easily dragged her up, off the floor, and slammed her onto the desk, pinning her beneath him. If it had been _anyone_ else. _Anyone_ human. They would have been disorientated (at least.) hell, they’d have been KO’d. He delighted in the fact, that he could throw, push or shove Ruby into anything, and she’d only respond in kind. “Pleasure and pain Sammy, are two sides of the _same_ coin.” She’d told him once, with a nonchalant shrug, and he’d readily agreed.

He crushed her wrist within his palm, slackening it enough to snatch the blade. “S-am.” She giggled girlishly, squirming under his weight. Portraying the innocent. He inhaled deeply, basking in the familiar sulphuric scent. He could feel himself harden against the end of the table, his stomach coiling painfully in _need_. He smirked, drawing the blade along her arm. His eyes widened, and his mouth watered. He quickly engulfed the oozing wound, not wanting a single drop to go to waste.

He greedily suckled at the delicious crimson liquid, Ruby ruffling a wayward hand through his hair. He could feel _her_ power pulsing through his veins. Like a shot of adrenaline, that unbeknownst to him, was slowly destroying and burning away his waning grip, on his humanity. He pulled away, having drunk his fill, his body thrumming.

He smirked devilishly, smashing his lips onto hers, neglecting to wipe the excess blood from his chin. She gasped softly, her tongue wrestling stubbornly with his. He hooked a teasing finger through her belt hoops, wrenching her closer to his bulging crotch. She ground painfully against him, clawing at his neck. He pried their lips apart, gasping for air. He met her eyes, which were unsurprisingly cloaked in darkness. It was wrong, and evil, he reminded himself. She smiled angelically at him, her teeth painted with red.

His jaw went slack, being only able to form a single coherent thought. She was _beautiful_.  

                                                                                                                                    {Present Day}

They lay unceremoniously in the rumpled bed, Amelia’s arms draped over him, in a tight over-familiar embrace. ~~Ruby was _never_ the hand-holding type~~. He swallowed breathlessly, a feeling of guilt and slight dissatisfaction, flooding through him.

“It’s been a while..” She said earnestly, between pants of breath, wrapping him tighter around her. “-since I let myself go like that..” He sighed miserably, sinker deeper into the duvet.

“Me too.” He lied, fluidly. Smiling briefly at her, puckering-up for a gentle kiss. He guessed what _humans_  lacked in excitement, they made up in ‘security’ _. I could live with this_. He thought casually, before quickly dismissing it.

_‘Did you miss me, Sammy?’_   Understatement of the century. 


End file.
